Waking up: Blitzkrieg Boys
by Akumashef
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like for the Blitzkrieg Boys in the Morning? Well read to find out! Second story in a series of Team wake ups. Rated T just to be safe.


Hey there! This is the second installment of the 'Waking up' series today the Blitzkrieg Boys! Next up maybe the White Tigers team, well I hope you enjoy this and please do review as they make me happy and feel better.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade or it's characters and in no way shape or form am I making money from this fic. It's all just in good fun!

"Spencer talking

'Spencer thinking'

Waking up: Blitzkrieg Boys.

By: Akumashef

Like always the morning was bleak, grey, and snowy as hell. But then again to expect anything different while living in Russia was pure stupidity. Spencer hated mornings as he was in charge of waking his fellow team mates; Spencer dreaded this task as his teammates were like children when groggy. Yes, that's right, the cruel and sadistic bad boys from Russia were like children in the morning and were neither cruel or unusual until around half past noon. As the blond giant of the Blitz boys dressed it was six in the morning; and by the time he had finished his personal morning regiment of: dressing, brushing his teeth and hair, then making the coffee, it was 6:05 A.M. and time for his friends to wake up and either get ready for school, or in Spencer's case, work.

Ian was first. The fractured green door looked as if it had been blown to splinters and then re-assembled by somebody with their feet using only super glue and duct tape. To be honest those were the exact materials used to rebuild the door for the third time after Ian hade blown it to high hell with yet another of his "science experiments." The door was attached to the wall in such a way that the single brass hinge groaned if the door was so much as touched. This made entrance into the younger Russian's room bothersome for the muscular 6' Blond, but as usual it was not the door that proved most troublesome, it was maneuvering around the clutter filled room that caused him grief. Spencer had less than a foot left until he reached the green haired child, but to the elder boys disgruntlement, he set his foot in the wrong place and fell through a whole in the floor. Lucky for Spencer the hole had been positioned just above the couch; but from the couches point of view, nothing less than pure displeasure was found when the large Russian landed full-bore on the couch, causing it to shudder under the force of his weight. Spencer huffed while looking up to the hole he had fallen through before thinking 'that wasn't there last night...'.

Spencer once again made his way to the young greenets room, and this time Spencer would avoid the floor completely . How would he do this? Why, he would simply jump from the doorway onto Ian's bed of course. Spencer backed into the hall and sprinted to the doorway before giving a leap only to land dead center on Ian's bed, tossing the 4' blader into the air and making him emit a yelp of surprise as he hits the bed, now only half asleep.

"Get up Ian" Spencer said evenly to the sluggish boy.

"K......" was the only thing Spencer heard as Ian climbed out of bed and fell right down another hole in the floor. Spencer stood up on the bed and began shifting his weight up and down to gain momentum for the leap he would need in order to make it back to the hallway. Spencer jumped once. Twice. And on the third jump he pressed his left foot to the side of the bed and pushed against it as hard as he could; this resulted in Spencer over-shooting the floor and instead denting the wall with such a hard force that a crack snaked into, and then up the wall.

A chunk of the ceiling broke free and clobbered the Russian, making his hair stand on end (which is how people usually saw it). Climbing to his feet, albeit his wish to just lay on the floor, Spencer took a few steps down the hall and stopped at a big blue door and rapped on it heavily with his fist before opening it and dropping to the floor as if he were a sack of potato's. a large black and red bowling ball, with the #4 on it flew by first and was quickly followed by a red ball, with the #3, they were imbedded in the wall first swing. Spencer lay on the floor, hands guarding his head from further damage as the two heavy objects passed by, and when no more came he ventured a peek from under his arms; two ropes hung limp, lightly swaying in the doorway where the bowling balls had come from. Spencer hadn't been up for a half hour and he had almost been killed twice already, and he was sure that his luck would not be helping him anytime soon; this thought was finalized when he crossed the threshold of the room and was hit from behind by yet another bowling ball, this time it was green with a #2 on it. Spencer now had a headache and his back hurt. 'I hate mornings... bet Kai doesn't have to put up with this crap..'.

Spencer pushed himself into a siting position and took four deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, so as not to harm his violet haired friend while he woke him up. If the bowling balls weren't enough, the circlet of rope that ensnared his leg and pulled to the ceiling upside down was the final straw. Spencer did a sit up and grabbed onto the rope in an attempt to make some slack and slip his foot out of the noose; but instead his hand gripped a greased surface and he slipped back into his upside down position. His falling weight pulled the rope hard, in fact it pulled so hard the rope was jerked out of the sealing causing the large Russian to cartwheel on the floor.

'It's times like this that im glad im tall' Spencer thought.

Spencer no longer cared if there was another trap set, he stalked to the bed quickly and ripped back the blue and purple covers to revel a sleeping Bryan.

"Get up" Spencer said in a huff, as he tossed the younger 'blader over his shoulder Jarring the boy into a trance like state. Spencer walked quickly to the stairs and set Bryan on his feet so he could walk down them; turning on his heels Spencer headed to the end of the hallway and stopped at a red door, the blond froze as he heard a dozen loud banging sounds, quickly identified as Bryan falling down the stairs instead of walking on them. Spencer groaned and then pushed open the door quickly, running to the bed so as to avoid anything Tala might have set; but he found himself completely unharmed by this room and so took quickly to shaking his captain awake, he wanted to be out of this room as quickly as possible (just in case his current safety is a fluke) . Tala groaned but did as he was told and set about getting dressed as Spencer ran from the room to check on Bryan and Ian.

Downstairs in the dining room Spencer's blood froze. Ian had managed to get dressed and get coffee, but he had also managed to set the kitchen drapes on fire. Spencer opened the cup board and pulled out a big red fire extinguisher which he quickly used and disposed of.

"Ian what happened!?" Spencer asked dumbstruck.

"Toast?" Ian offered simply not understanding the question in his Zombie like state.

"Bryan?!" Spencer suddenly called, not seeing him in the kitchen.

Four loud thumps echoed from the stairwell and Bryan was soon found by Spencer in his school cloths laying on the floor, Tala stepped over him and almost left him there before remembering to help him up.

Looking at the clock he found that it was 6:40A.M. Spencer couldn't help but think 'Damn... best time yet...'.


End file.
